This Application relates to a tool mount structure which allows infinite adjustment of the location of the tool relative to a moving element.
In the prior art, tools are typically mounted to transfer cross bars or robot arms with rigid connections at incrementally spaced locations. In one example, a plurality of bracket locations are spaced at equal distances along the length of a moving cross bar. The tools are selectively mounted to one of those spaced bracket locations. The tool mounts are often very heavy items such that when a tool is removed, a large heavy assembly must be moved to change tools, or move the tools to a different location.
In one other prior art tool mount system, an elongate cylindrical member is attached for movement with a robot arm. The elongate cylindrical member extends from the robot arm to the location of the work. Tools are mounted extending off of the cylindrical member. The cylindrical member is unsupported at its outer end. The tools may sometimes be subject to movement due to the unsupported outer end of the cylindrical member. Moreover, with the elongate cylindrical member attachment, it is somewhat difficult to remove, change or move the tools.
In a disclosed embodiment of this invention, a generally rigid moving work transfer member such as a robot arm boom, or a cross bar, carries a tool mount structure fixed at two ends to the moving work transfer member. Preferably, the tool mount structure is a cylindrical rod.
The tools may be mounted at any of an infinite number of locations along the cylindrical rods. Since the cylindrical rod carrying the tools is mounted at two locations, it is maintained rigid. The tools do not tend to move as in the prior art systems.
In other features of this invention, the tools are preferably attached to the cylindrical rod, and the cylindrical rod is preferably attached in a quick-release mount to the sides of the moving transfer members. Thus, the cylindrical rod can be removed with their associated tools as a separate piece. The cylindrical rod and associated tools are relatively lightweight, and thus, easy to transport.
In preferred features of this invention, the cylindrical rods are mounted at one end to a locking bracket that abuts a mating bracket on the moving work transfer member. Pins are formed on one of the brackets and extend into apertures in the other. At the other end of the cylindrical rod, a quick-connect mount structure connects the cylindrical rod to the moving transfer member. In one embodiment, the quick-connect mount member is of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,309. Alternatively, other types of mount members may be utilized.
In a further feature of this invention, a saddle mount for mounting a plurality of the cylindrical rods and associated tools may also be utilized with a robot arm boom. Such a configuration would also preferably use a quick-release mount structure, but would not mount the individual cylindrical rods as separate units relative to the saddle.
These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, of which the following is a brief description.